Feitan's Day
by Rian Cutter
Summary: Short one shot about Feitan's day. It wasn't exactly what he would call a "good" day either. (Rated since it's Feitan and involves blood)


**Warnings: Blood, dismemberment/decapitation**

* * *

Wiping his bloodied hands on a torn shirt Feitan walked around the abandoned warehouse. It was filled with the freshly sliced bodies of multiple young adult males who had attempted to ambush the Spider when he had been sleeping.

Without stopping Feitan kicked aside a severed foot and followed its tumbling movements with his eyes; a neat pile of shredded torsos, dismembered limbs, and decapitated heads with vacant staring eyes all covered in slick blood greeted his vision. He hadn't had the joy of torturing any of them, but for once Feitan did not mind that fact. After all the noise they had made from simply seeing their comrades cut to pieces he had lost complete interest.

Moving his eyes away from the pile of flesh Feitan walked out of the warehouse, dropping the now dirtied shirt on the way. Something like this would make the news as soon as it was discovered and the entire city would quake in fear for a long time afterwards. Feitan smirked at the thought, though he would not be around to witness it in person. The Spider had too large a bounty on his head to be able to settle in one place for any length of time.

Repositioning the bandana to settle more comfortably in front of his mouth, Feitan cleared his thoughts with a shake of his head. He wasn't one to settle, never felt the need to stay in the same place all the time like other people. He wasn't sure when the habit to move constantly came about, Feitan had never even questioned it before, but the more he thought on it the more he couldn't help but draw on the memories of his childhood.

"Che," Feitan spat at the thought of Meteor City. If what he had lived through could be called a childhood he would rather not admit to having one at all.

Glancing up to gauge the position of the sun Feitan judged the time to be midafternoon. How annoying, he wanted to sleep more. Tucking his hands into the large pockets of his heavy black trench coat he walked through the maze of empty warehouses. He was too annoyed to try and sleep again.

Feitan's eyes snapped forward as a tall figure with a haughty look on his face stepped directly into his path. The man was dressed casually in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging from the neck of his shirt and he didn't seem to be in any hurry. The urge to growl crept up on Feitan but he refused to show his irritation. Today just was not his day.

The man opposite Feitan smiled.

"You're part of the Genei Ryodan aren't you?"

_Yet another bounty hunter then_, Feitan thought frowning beneath his bandana.

"Hahaha! Your silence is all the answer I need! Your head is _mine_!" The man pulled from the back of his pants a pair of pistols and aimed them directly at Feitan's head. The shorter man did nothing until the bounty hunter pulled the trigger. In the time between him pulling the trigger and the bullets leaving their respective barrels Feitan had closed the distance between them. The bounty hunter blinked at seeing his prey so close and it was that fraction of a second Feitan used to decapitate the man. It had been too easy.

Feitan's feet retouched the ground the precise moment his victim's head began to topple from his neck, the heap of flesh that used to be a human body falling to the ground soon after.

"Che," Feitan spat as he flicked the blood from the cuff of his sleeve.

Leaving the bounty hunter's body where it was Feitan continued on his way and left the warehouse district behind. The Spider walked right out of town without stopping. It didn't matter where he ended up, nor did Feitan really care. As he glanced up at the sky, noting that the sun had just sunk below the horizon line, Feitan felt the familiar presence of another Spider.

In less time than it took to blink the tall blonde Spider known as Phinks was walking immediately beside his comrade with his own hands in the pockets of his track pants.

"Where your normal attire?" Feitan asked as he looked from the corner of his eyes to note the green track suit he knew Phinks did not normally favor. The blonde Spider shrugged his shoulders and asked a question of his own,

"Where're you heading?"

It was Feitan's turn to shrug.

The two were comfortable in one another's presence and felt no need to carry on pointless conversation, so they walked on in silence as the world around them darkened and the night drew on.

* * *

**I was bored and wanted to write more Feitan. I like the dude, what else can I say? *shrugs***


End file.
